La Hermana De Bulma
by Arieel
Summary: — ¡Responde maldito saiyajin orgulloso! ¿Es verda?, ¿Te gusta mi hermana? — indagaba con una ceja alzada. Vegeta no respondía, solamente miraba al piso tratando de ignorar a Bulma. — ¡Dime, Vegeta! ¿Es eso cierto!, ¿te gusta mi hermana! — Insistió con una voz tan molesta que Vegeta ya fastidiado, tuvo que responder para que aquella se callara. — ¡Sí! — admitió finalmente.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic aquí. Escribo con el único propósito de entrenerlos a ustedes (: Siempre había tenido el sueño de escribir un Vegeta/OC y pues bueno, aquí estoy. Entiendo si no llegase a gustarles, pues es mucho más normal ver al príncipe de los saiyajin a lado de Bulma, más sin embargo, quice probar suerte.

**Disclaimer**: Lamentablemente, los personas de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, únicamente mi OC.

Disfruten, y sientanse en la libertad de comentar u ofrecerme opiniones, pues seran bien recibidas. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La batalla contra Freezer había terminado, por fin. A pesar de que el planeta Nameku fue destruído, ahora ya no había enemigo alguno que amenzara la paz de la Tierra. Y aunque los Namekus perdieron su hogar, Bulma Briefs ofreció su casa; la Corporación Capsula. Y no solo los Namekus fueron invitados a vivir en la Tierra. También se le ofreció refugio a Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Quien no aceptó aquella invitación por parte de la peliazul, de hecho, a cambio de eso, robó la nave la Bulma y viajó al espacio. Luego, regresó a la Tierra estrellando la nave en el patio de la joven Brief, pensando que Goku ya estaría en el planeta, pero no era así.

Esta vez, se le volvió a ofrecer la casa de Bulma, invitación que ya no pudo rechazar pues ansiaba la llegada de Kakaroto.

Esa tarde, en la que Vegeta había arribado, Krillin, Oolong, Puar y Yamcha se hallaban sentados y relajados en una de las terrazas de la Corporación Capsula, hablando con Bulma. Se encontraban conversando cuando Vegeta le llamó a Bulma con furía.

—¡Mujer! — gritaba Vegeta desde el baño, una y otra vez — ¡Mujer!

— ¡No me digas así! ¡mi nombre es Bulma! —le respondió irritada.

— ¡¿Dónde has dejado mi ropa?! — demandó saber el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

— Oh, aquellos trapos. — se llevó un dedo a los labios y se hizo la pensativa — Los tiré. — soltó sin.

Vegeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido por la respuesta que le había dado Bulma, y luego, se molestó por lo atrevida que aquella había sido, al decidir el destino de su ropa.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo?! ¡Yo, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, no se vestirá como un maldito terrícola!

— Bien. Entonces anda desnudo.

Vegeta se sorprendió momentáneamente, y después, frunció el ceño encolerizado por la actitud de la mujer, mientras maldecía entre dientes y llamaba vulgar a Bulma. Al mismo tiempo, la joven Brief reía, al igual que sus compañeros, por burlarse de alguna manera de Vegeta.

El príncipe de los saiyajin caminaba por el pasillo, aproximándose hacia los demás. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Vegeta. Estaba temblando de incomodidad al estar usando ropa para simples humanos. Trajeaba una camisa abotonada en rosa, un pantalón amarillo y calzaba zapatos verdes. Bulma y los demás enmudecieron al notar la presencia de Vegeta, lo observaron con rapidez y Bulma no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

— Vaya... te vez muy bien. — se dio media vuelta y comenzó a reír, con los demás secundando su acción.

— ¡Callense! — ordenó Vegeta con furia, pero no obedecieron — ¡si valoran sus vidas, entonces callense! — amenazó, y en ese instante todos callaron.

Después, el sonido de unas pisadas fueron audibles para todos, llamando con velocidad la atención de todos.

Una joven risueña emergió de entre el corredor, colocándose más o menos al lado de Vegeta, quien la observó con seriedad. Aquella era increíblemente preciosa. Y se notaba lo joven que era, más sin embargo, la madurez envolvía su silueta. Sus ojos eran de color lila, al igual que su cabello, el cual, a ella le llegaba a la cadera. Su tez, era blanca y su cuerpo, estaba tan perfectamente torneado como el de una sirena. Vestía con un vestido de tirantes morado, y muy ajustado, mientras sus pies eran cubiertos por zapatos negros.

— ¿Quien es el gritón aquí? — curioseó con una voz dulce, y con una sonrisa en sus delicados labios, mientras observaba a todos en la terraza, hasta que al final, dió con el semblante severo de Vegeta, y por suposición supo que era él —Bueno, acabo de encontrarlo. — dijo mientras veía con normalidad, con ojos oscuros de Vegeta, él por otro lado, desvió su vista al ser incomodado por aquellos ojos lila.

Krillin y Yamcha suspiraron al ver a la joven de cabellera lila, al mismo tiempo que sus caras se volvían tontas y enamoradizas.  
— Hola, Kira. — dijo en un tono atontado, Krillin, mientras alzaba una mano con lentitud para saludar a quien había nombrado.

Kira, la joven de cabello lila, volteó al escuchar su nombre y saludó meneando la mano a Krillin y a los demás.

— Cuánto tiempo ha pasado. — dijo Yamcha sorprendido, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

— Lo sé, amigos. Pero he vuelto, y ya saben, pretendo quedarme.

— Cielos, cuando te fuiste a Tokyo eras casi una bebé. — dijo Krillin.

Kira rió suavemente por el comentario de Krillin.

— ¡No es verdad, Krillin! — rodó los ojos — No era taaan pequeña, en realidad.

— ¿Cuánto fue... 3, 4 años?

— 6 años, en realidad. Regresó justo a tiempo para celebrar sus casi 19 — respondió Bulma, mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a Kira — Extrañé tanto a mi hermana. — pronunció esta última frase en un tono nostálgico.

Kira meneó la cabeza con ternura, como si le pidiera a Bulma que no hablara más de esa manera, pues ella ya se encontraba aquí, y en sus planes estaba el no irse, otra vez.

— Haaay por favor... — dijo Vegeta, fastidiado de estar en medio de ese ambiente tan cursi, a la vez que rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

La hermana de Bulma volteó con tranquilidad a ver al hombre quejumbroso que yacía a su lado, al cual, le dedicó una sonrisa que emanaba terneza. Vegeta, quien no pudo eludir completamente aquella mirada lila, miró a Kira por el rabillo del ojo.

— Que chistoso eres.

La joven de cabellera lila, fijó sus ojos nuevamente hacía los demás, mientras el comentario que le hizo repentinamente a Vegeta, le resultó inconscientemente a él, tan peculiar que en su interior, muy en el fondo, la manera de ser de Kira había llamado un ápice de su atención.

— Por cierto Kira, ¿a dónde vas? — indagó el calvo.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, confusa por la pregunta de Krillin pues estaba segura de no haberles mencionado que saldría, pero después se miró y notó que estaba muy bien vestida para solo estar en casa.

— Oh, bueno, es que, saldré con un chico.

— Demonios... — murmuró Yamcha, casi maldiciendo a la cita de Kira. Bulma escuchó su susurro y no dudó en propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cabeza. Tan fuerte fue el golpe, que rápidamente le brotó un chicón, al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Al ver aquella escena, Krillin, Oolong, Puar y Kira comenzaron a reír. EL sol descendía, y el día pronto se convertiría en El claxon de un auto hizo que todos pararan de reír. Kira corrió hacia el barandal y observó con la vista hacia abajo el patio de su casa. Un convertible rojo yacía estacionado en la propiedad de la Corporación Capsula, y un chico, se hallaba en el asiento del piloto. Cabello corto y rubio. Tez clara, ojos azules, cuerpo fornido y un rostro encantador.

El joven por instinto, volteó hacia el cielo y vislumbró a Kira en la asotea. El chico esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y no pudo contener las ganas de gritarle para que bajara.

Automáticamente Kira sonrió. Se separó del barandal y comenzó a alejarse de todos mientras se despedía meneando la mano.

Kira pasó por un lado de Vegeta. Entretanto él, observaba en cámara lenta como ella le caminaba por un costado. Antes de irse, la hermana de Bulma le dedicó de manera inconsciente, una suave sonrisa al príncipe de los saiyajins, y durante ese dulce gesto, su rostro se relajó, mirando fijamente como ella desviaba la mirada y su bello rostro se encondía en su cabellera, para luego abandonar la terraza mientras Vegeta, miraba como Kira Brief se perdía en el corredor.

— Es muy bonita, ¿cierto? — preguntó Krillin a Vegeta, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos exaltado, y volteó con rapidez a ver a Krillin para ofrecerle una mirada furiosa por semejante comentario. EL semblante duro y frio de Vegeta hizo que Krillin desvaneciera su sonrisa en un santiamén.

— Vegeta, — nombró Bulma, de manera que su llamado hizo al príncipe de los saiyajin fijar su vista colérica en ella — quedate aquí. ¿Qué dices? — le sonrió.

Vegeta observó a la peliazul con dureza, y después, ladeó su cabeza con rapidez para perder contacto visual con ella.

— Si te quedas seras el primero en ver a Goku. — le aseguró con una sonrisa y el guiño de un ojo, a la vez que Vegeta volteaba a verla interesado por aquello que le dijo — Entonces... ¿si?

— Solo hasta que llegue Kakaroto. — Dijo con sencillez, sin ver a la peliazul.

**— **Bien.

Luego de que Krillin y los demás se fueran, Bulma se dispuso a enseñarle la casa a Vegeta. Le decía que los Namekus aún no iban, pero que abandonarían ese planeta más o menos dentro de un año. Lo cual no importaba, pues él no se ha encontrado con ningún marciano verde desde que llegó a Corporación Capsula. La peliazul le mostró la habitación en la que dormiría el príncipe de los saiyajins; era amplia, en color azul, alfombra gris, cortinas oscuras, una grandísima cama en azul y un baño que la pieza incluía. Le enseñó la cocina, comedor, etc. Y que cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera, que se acercara a ella o a quien sea en la casa. Vegeta, quien no hablaba, solo gruñía, y eso de alguna forma era suficiente para Bulma.

La noche cubrió la ciudad en un manto oscuro, mientras dejaba que las estrellas deslumbraran el cielo. Esa noche, la familia Brief disfrutaba de una exquisita cena en compañía de los cientos de Namekus. Vegeta estaba sentado solo, en una de las barras del enorme comedor mientras degustaba de un fino filete. Su soledad se vio afectada en cuanto la Sra. Brief apareció repentinamente a su lado, poniendolo nervioso.

— ¡Pero que joven tan guapo!, no deberías estar comiendo solo, querido. — decía de lo más risueña.

— Ya, me, lo había dicho... — dijo alzando una ceja, sintiendose intimidado por la palabras de la Sra.

— Dígame joven, ¿no le parece que mi hija es bellísima? — indagó acercandose al rostro de Vegeta.

El príncipe de los saiyajins enarcó una ceja, y sus ojos se desviaron a ver a Bulma, pensando que la rubia se refería a ella.

— No me refería a ella... — los ojos de Vegeta se fijaron rápidamente en la Sra. Brief, ahora sabiendo de quien hablaba — si no a Kira. ¿No es acaso encantadora?

Vegeta con el semblante serio, desvió la mirada incomodado por los comentarios de la Sra. Él se levantó y se decidió a caminar hacía la salida de la cocina mientras la rubia le miraba irse a la vez que sonreía.

— Vegeta. — llamó Bulma, deteniendo al príncipe bajo el marco de la puerta, aunque aquel ni siquiera volteó a verla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mujer? — dijo irritado.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Me voy a mi habitación. — colocó las manos en su cintura, adoptando una posición de superioridad, y luego, observó a los Namekus de reojo, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño — Estoy cansado de estar rodeado de puros insectos. — Algunos Namekus voltearon a verlo, irritados por el comentario. Luego, Vegeta se marchó.

Caminaba solo por uno de los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y a paso lento. Se hallaba pensando en algo que le había dicho la Sra. Brief.

'' En el ¿le parece mi hija que eres hermosa? '' - Record Vegeta - ¿Qué pasaría si, en el que parece, encantador? - Me pregunto nervioso mientra Mismo sí le recordó a cara cabeza Kira do.

Aquella interrogante acompañada por la imagen de la hermana de Bulma, hizo que el príncipe se parara en seco y se llevara con rapidez las manos a la cabeza, sacudiendo con violencia sus pensamientos, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y los apretaba con fuerza.

— ¡Pero porqué estoy pensando eso! — se decía enojado, y maldijo a su mente, al haber pensado por un segundo en Kira Brief.

Ignoró sus pensamientos y retomó el camino. Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó ropa del armario que incluía su habitación y se quitó la que traía puesta al igual que los zapatos, para ponerse un short de licra negro y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color que la prenda de abajo. Se tiró en la cama y por el día de hoy, decidió sumergirse temprano en el mundo de los sueños.

Las horas pasaron con normalidad, y el príncipe de los saiyajin aún se hallaba dormido. Pasaban de las 3:00 a.m. de la mañana y en la Corporación Capsula, no se escuchaba nada más que el probable sonido de algún grillo, o de nada en realidad, pues aparentaba ser una noche tranquila.

El increíble sentido del oído de vegeta se despertó antes que él, pues escuchó que alguien encendió la luz, muy posiblemente de la cocina. Todavía somnoliento, se incorporó sobre su cama sin poder eludir la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba. Se levantó de su lecho y caminó a paso tranquilo hacía la puerta, la abrió y se atrevió a salir de la pieza, deambulando por uno de los tantos pasillos que conectaban a la cocina, pues a varios metros de distancia, vegeta miraba que la luz provenía precisamente de allí. El príncipe se mantuvo caminando hasta que llegó a la entrada, la cual cruzó. Inmediatamente, miró a alguien detrás de la puerta del refrigerador, pero era difícil saber de quien se trataba pues aquella puerta escondía todo su cuerpo. Aquella persona cerró el refrigerador, mostrando su identidad. Y para sorpresa de Vegeta, se trataba de Kira. Quien no se había percatado de la presencia del príncipe de los saiyajin, y con naturalidad, tomó de un vaso con agua que llevaba en mano.

Vegeta estaba serio, no había ni una pizca de expresión en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la joven. Aquel la analizó con velocidad, notando que las mejillas de Kira estaban tenuemente coloradas y sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados; las cualidades de un borracho. Por instinto, Kira se giró y se topó con el frío semblante de Vegeta. La imagen del hombre la hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa que apenas fue audíble para él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó confundida, al mismo tiempo que lucía un poco ebría, y veía como estaba vestido Vegeta.

— La cuestión es, ¿que haces tú aquí, y a esta hora?

— Acabo de llegar. — sonrió — Por favor, no se lo digas a mis padres.

— No lo haré. Ni siquiera me importa.

Kira parpadeó un par de veces, desorientada por la actitud del hombre, pero al final, le sonrió solo por el hecho de que no le comentaría a sus padres su hora de llegada.

— Bien entonces... tú, am... — trató de adivinar el nombre.

— Vegeta. — dijo sin más.

— Si, está bien... buenas noches. — se dispuso a caminar, pero sus pasos fueron débiles.

Vegeta notó el caminar de Kira, y no le quitó la vista de encima mientras aquella caminaba a como podía. Segundos después, la joven de cabellera lila no se pudo mantener de pie y se desplomó en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta percibió su inconsciencia y con una velocidad inhumana, se acercó a ella para que se derrumbara en su pecho al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura. Una acción involuntaría que él mismo no entendía, pero que había sucedido al ver a Kira a punto de caer.

— Eres un tonta, — le reprendió con severidad, aunque él ni siquiera sabía si ella podía escucharle — si no sabes controlar el alcohol no deberías de tomarlo.

Vegeta contempló el rostro de la joven, mirando como ella ya dormía. Sus ojos vibraron por unos segundos, por vislumbrar a tan bella cara. Pero después, gruñó y quitó su vista de Kira.

— Estúpida humana. — dijo en voz baja, para luego cargar a Kira como si fuese una princesa y buscar su habitación.


End file.
